


More.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Black Butler Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Communication, Explicit Sexual Content, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Light Angst, M/M, male reader - Freeform, reaper!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Is it so bad to warn something more than just sex?
Relationships: William T. Spears/Reader
Series: Black Butler Reader-Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613176
Kudos: 49





	More.

**Author's Note:**

> William T. Spears X Male!Reaper!Reader  
> warnings: sexual themes, smut ish  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> *not set during anything or any time specific   
> **just so u know u have green eyes b/c all reapers have green eyes + glasses

A strangled moan flew past your lips even as you fought to keep quiet. 

William tightened his grip on your wrists as he had them pinned above your head. He stopped his movements and stared down at your through narrowed eyes, "I thought we agreed to on no noises tonight, [Name]? Didn't you say you didn't want overtime?"

You whined and shook you head, "No sir, I'll do better sir." 

The reaper who current had you displayed on his desk with his dick up your ass let his stoic facade crack to grin at your submission, "Good boy, now be quiet or I'll stop." 

You wished to sing the moment he started moving his hips again, in and out of your tight hot heat. He was hitting your prostate on every thrust, and you desperately wished you didn't have to be quiet so you could show him how much you appreciated him. 

William himself groaned as he felt his end approaching and with his free hand, he reached in-between your bodies to grab your hard length and move his hand in time with his thrusts to bring you to your end as well. 

Your breathing speed up and you pushed and arched your back as much as you could in effort to reach your climax sooner. 

"Will-" You gasped and suddenly you came all over William's hand as well as your stomach with a cry of ecstasy, William not far behind you came with a low groan. 

The office was filled with your mingled panting as you two came down from your highs. After a moment of catching his breath, William released your wrists, but had yet to slip from your ass. 

The dark-haired male's mouth opened to say something, but was cut off as his office door slammed open. 

"William! I have been calling you for hours-" A familiar voice whined and stopped short as your position was taken in, "Well what do we have here?" You couldn't tell if his voice was intrigued or enraged. 

Neither you or William did anything to cover yourselves or cover up what had obviously just happened. The only thing that crossed your mind was that you shouldn't have let him take off all your clothes, if he just stripped you of your pants, it would have been easier to cover the mess. Plus William only dropped his pants and yet left you nude. 

William slipped his not soft length from your ass and didn't even try to clean himself up as he pulled up his black slacks, "What do you want Grell? It must have been rather important if you had to burst into my office without so much as a knock." William asked impassively, stepping away to let you off his desk. 

You ignored their conversation as you tried not to wince at the feeling of Will's semen leaking out of your ass and down the back of your thighs as you gathered your clothes and started getting dressed again. You also had to try not to cringe as you pants and slacks stuck to the back of your legs. 

Unknown to you, instead of answering William's question, Grell watched the cum drip down your legs in rapt fascination as you got dressed before he spoke up again. 

"I no longer care about the why I came here," Grell started with a dramatic sigh before he grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, "I want to know how long this has been going on," He demanded as he gestured at the two of you. 

You glanced at William, buttoning your black dress shirt, and then looked at Grell and started surveying the male. 

"That is none of your business," William stated immediately, "Now if that is all, please take your leave." 

"As if," Grell scoffed, placing his hands on his hips defiantly, "I want to know how this came about. Are you two a thing? Or is it just friends with benefits?" He asked with a wolfish grin. 

Grell's smile widened as he noticed a blush surfacing to your cheeks as you slipped your shoes and jacket on. 

"It's none of your concern," The dark-haired reaper replied again, "Now if you would please drop it. You burst into my office without knocking and saw something that was not meant for your eyes. It's done and over with, please let it go." 

"But William," Grell whined again, "I just want to know now if we will ever have a chance, and I have to know all about this," He gestured widely between you and William, "To know if my chance is there or not." 

"It's not. Now leave." He said forcefully.

Grell pouted, and sent you one last look before he stalked out of the office without another fuss.

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, "If he wasn't going to leave, I was going to cave," You mumbled and shyly made your way over to the taller reaper, "You ok?" 

Will sighed and nodded, adjusting his glasses even though they were perched perfectly upon his nose, "I'm fine, I'm just tired of that idiot barging in and ruining things." 

You smiled and pressed a kiss into the corner of his mouth, "What were you going to say before he came in?" You asked curiously. 

"It's besides the point now, the mood is gone and I think you need to go home now." 

You frowned at his coldness and immediately recoiled and took a step back. Truth be told, even you didn't know what you and William were, and this just proved even more to you what exactly the two of you weren't. 

"Fine. Have a good night Mr. Spears." You stated hollowly, leaving the office without even acknowledging the male, even as you winced as you felt your slacks sticking to your legs as you walked.

If only you noticed the eyes that followed you as you left. 

\-- 

William caught you after your were getting ready to leave the next day, even after you made an effort to avoid him all day. 

"How can I help you?" You asked as you packed up your office, filing away paperwork and such. 

William narrowed his eyes at you at your formal use of language, "We had plans today and you didn't show up." He said simply. 

You looked up at him from your seat, and gave him an impassive look, "I must have forgotten." 

"After weeks of the same routine you've finally slipped up and forgotten? I sincerely doubt that, there was a reason why you were put in the Administrative Devision, you never miss a thing." William retaliated, surprising you with the passion he put behind his words. He was really upset about it. 

"I thought one time would have been fine to miss, you've rescheduled many times with me. And you must be right about me not missing anything because if you've already forgotten, this has been going on for almost three and a half months." You spat back with venom in your voice despite your neutral expression. 

"I at least let you know I was going to be busy, you stood me up." 

You shrugged, and that only pissed William off more, "I didn't think it would have been this much of a big deal." 

"Well it is [Name]," He said simply. 

"It's not, and you know it. I'm allowed time to myself whatever the reason may be. What if I had extra paperwork? Do I have to have an excuse to not tell you when I need some space? I don't have to keep up with this little 'arrangement' we have if I don't want to, you aren't even my boyfriend." You protested. 

William was stunned by your words, and try to get his point in, but you didn't let him. 

"You know, I've had this building up for a while now, it just so happened that last night and this right now tipped me over the edge. What am I to you? Because in my mind, I thought we had something, but time after time you make it seem like it's a chore to keep me around, even if you come back to me for sex. You used to mean everything to me," A pained expression took over your features, "You still do. At the beginning, they way you would talk to me, the way you would hold me made me feel special, and now, it doesn't feel the same. It used to feel like this could have developed into something, and now I feel like a sex doll. I know you were mortified when Mr. Sutcliff barged in yesterday, even if you seemed indifferent, but I didn't know I was so awful to be caught with to make you feel that way." 

You paused to take a breath, and refused to look at him. 

"I'm sorry William, but I think I need some space." You whispered, "I don't know if we ever go back to the way we were before, so I think it's better for us to stay as colleagues and almost friends." You hastily wiped away the tears that fell from your eyes, "If you would be so kind to lock the door behind you, I have to go home right now. Good night, Mr. Spears." And with that, you fled your office. 

If William had a comeback for you, you didn't have it in you to listen to it today. You needed some space to work on yourself before you even tried to mend the broken relationship you two had, whether it was platonic or romantic. 

William didn't know what to think. 

Your words were running through his mind so fast, he could barely keep a grip on them. He knew that what just happened was all his fault, but his pride would never allow him to admit such things. '

Deciding to save himself, he decided not to think about it at all. You wanted space? He would give you space. And that would be the end of it all. 

\--

Grell found himself following and watching you over the next few days after his interruption to such intimate relations you were sharing with William. It was his sole mission to figure out what was going on between you and William and when it started and every detail because he just had to know. 

You were apart of the Administrative Devision within the Grim Reaper Dispatch, Grell understood that much about what you did, and were currently looking over paperwork as far as Grell could see. 

After he was content with the fact you were preoccupied, he headed to where William was. 

Again, without knocking or making himself known, Grell waltzed right into William's office. 

The male looked up from his desk with an exasperated look, annoyed at the sudden appearance of the red-head like every other time he has made himself known, "What do you want Grell?" 

"I want to know when you got that little boy toy, [Name]. He kind of blends into the background and I didn't really notice how cute he was until I saw him underneath you," Grell said smoothly, not even trying to hide his interest as he leaned against his desk. 

"I told you to let it go. It is none of your business and none of your concern. [Name] is not my 'boy toy', whatever he is to me shouldn't matter," William replied. 

"So, if it doesn't matter, you wouldn't mind if I took an interest in him?" That statement caused William's eyes to dart up from the paperwork he was doing to actually glare at Grell, "If he's not your boy toy, I want to see if he's worth while if you fucked him." 

"Leave [Name] alone." William threatened. 

"Why should I? It's not like you're his boyfriend, you have no say over him." Grell said as he crossed his arms. 

"You don't know if I'm his boyfriend or not." 

"Yes I do," Grell said with a scoff, "If I were his boyfriend, I would flaunt the fact. I've been watching him for the past week, and he's really quite something. Plus he's the most modest and bashful person I have ever met! Some girl was falling extremely behind on her paperwork in my division, and even though he had extra work, he didn't hesitate to offer his help. Did you know he stayed over all night to finish everything? He did her work, made her go home to sleep and then did his work. And when she came back the next day and brought him a cake as repayment, he went red and hurriedly tried to make her take the cake back," Grell chuckled, "He's amazing, and yet I didn't even know the two of you were acquaintances, let alone friends with benefits." 

William sighed, feeling his entire body weighing with guilt. Everything Grell said was true. He was an idiot. 

"...You can leave now Grell, I wish to be alone." He had a lot to think about. 

Grell knew that look anywhere. William did think of you as some sort of boyfriend, and was probably on his way to loving you. It was so painfully obvious he wished it wasn't. He wanted you all to yourself. 

\--

William knew he had to do something before Grell acted on his words. He wasn't sure to believe the extravagant red-head or not. At times, he was a serious threat, but at other times, he was all talk. 

After thinking things throughly over, a week later William found himself waiting outside your door, his hand poised to knock. 

But the door opened before he got the chance. 

You looked a little startled to see William there, but quickly masked your surprise and gave him an impassive look, "How my I help you Mr. Spears?" 

William pursed his lips, not liking being addressed as his surname at all by you, "I would like to speak with you, in private." 

You gripped the papers you had in your hand harder, but let out a breath and stepped aside so he could enter your office. 

He took a seat in the chair in front of your desk as you sat behind it, "What did you wish to talk about?" 

"I wanted to apologize for the way I have treated you," William started, immediately taking you off guard, "I didn't realize what you meant to me until you left. I know you saw us as a couple, as more than just friends with benefits, I just didn't want to see it, but deep down I did. I liked our lunch dates, and when you would take time out of your day to come visit me, every little thing you did meant everything to me, even if I didn't realize it." William took a deep breath, he hated admitting that he was wrong, "I hate to admit it but, Grell was the one who made me realize all this. He made me realize I wasn't thinking about you or your feelings at all. You're a wonderful person, and I would understand if you still don't want to be with me, as more than friends or acquaintances even, I would understand and I wouldn't hold it against you. I am more than fine with going about as if this conversation never happened, I just needed to tell you." 

You let the silence wash over the two of you, taking in each and every word of his to heart. If he really meant all that he said... it would mean the world to you. He still had your heart in his hands.

"I- uh, I would be willing to uh, work at this I guess," You started shyly, your hard mask you were trying to keep against him crumbling, "I don't think I could jump right into being your boyfriend or anything, but I would like to try. Is that alright?" 

"If it's fine with you, I am more than happy to abide by your request," Will stated instantly, "To start off, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" 

A blush formed on your cheeks seeing as this was the first time he initiated any 'date' the two of you have had, "I'd love to. But, uh, I have to deliver these papers to my superior before two." You said hurriedly as you remembered the documents in your hand, "When did you wish to go?" 

William followed you to the door as you spoke, "How's eight?" 

"Perfect, I'll see you then?" You asked as you William shut your office door for you. 

"Yes, I'll come by your office to pick you up." 

With one last nervous buy sweet smile, you left to do your work, your mind still reeling with the fact that William of all people apologized to you. He admitted he was kind of being a dick, and he was willing to try, for you. 

Warmth blossomed throughout your chest at everything, because this was what you wanted. You wanted someone to put as much effort into you as you did them, and here was William trying. It was a start, you knew he had a long way to go, but he was trying for something more between the two of you. 

And that's just what you wanted too. 

Something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
